Late Night and a Lugia
by MrNoface1
Summary: <html><head></head>A young trainer from New Bark Town has a chance encounter with a legendary Pokémon, but not exactly what he had in mind!  Human x Pokémon  You have been warned!</html>


It had been a late night for the two Team Rocket Grunts, after a hard days work of preparing for the attack on Goldenrod a staff party was just what the doctor ordered. The two men were walking on the beach outside of Olivine city where the party was and were wandering around inebriated, and reckless.

"Man, we hardly dida th-thing ta dis' liquor we swiped and I-I-I I don't even feel loooose yet." Said the first Grunt.

"Yeah man, and everybody's just so boring drunk it's like they never even heard of a party." Said the second Grunt.

"I'm jus' so bored the alcohol ain't even doin' nothin' fer' me, howabout' you?"

"Nah, there's nothina' do in this town except maybe pee offa' da lighthouse."

The Grunts then began to giggle to them selves as they turned the corner of a cliff side and came across an amazing sight.

Lying on the beach sleeping peacefully was a fabled Pokémon, it was a Lugia that was laying on it's back and was breathing gently.

"Duuuuuude, am I seein' things?"

"No way, lets check it out!"

The two drunk Grunts lumbered their way over to the sleeping beast to the best of their ability but were stumbling each step of the way until they were right beside the sea faring Pokémon.

"Oh shit, it's real what do we do?" said the first grunt.

"Uh, we should you know…report its presence here, buuut that isn't any fun, oh wait dude what if we got it drunk?"

"A drunk Pokémon, I haven't seen a Pokémon this big drunk it might sit on us or puke on us or who knows what."

"Come oooon, we're bored out of our minds, and this is just the thing to fix that!" said the said the second grunt as he waved the large bottle of 100 proof liquor.

"Oh all right, but do you really think one bottle of that is gonna' be enough to get this big guy as messed up as we are?"

"Shit you're right, we should try and snag a keg from the party."

"Great Idea man I swear I was jus' thinkin' that, I mean it I was."

So about fifteen minutes later, the two Grunts returned with liquor and keg in tow after having a few gelatin shots at the party and some other narcotics.

"Hee hee hee, this is gonna be hilarious but how are we gonna get the Lugia to drink it?" asked the first Grunt.

"Don't sweat it, that's what this hose and funnel is for and even if he does wake up we can just have our Zubat use Confuse Ray and daze him out." Said the second Grunt holding his Pokéball in the air.

So they slowly approached the slumbering beast, raised the bottle, the funnel and the hose and slowly started pouring the booze down the Lugia's throat.

The sleeping behemoth shuddered a bit and twitched a little but soon the bottle was almost empty when a gurgling noise came from Lugia's belly.

_*guuurglglggleglelge*_

"Aww man, this guy killed off our good booze!"

"It had a screw cap, it was decent booze at the least now start pumping the keg."

The Grunts were speedily pouring the beer down Lugia's throat when the beast made a slightly more turbulent motion as if it's sleep had been disturbed.

_*RRRrrrgh*_

"Hey how much more man, I think he's wakin' up!"

"Relax it's almost empty." Said the Grunt at the pump.

"Dude if he does wake up we better book it!"

"Almost, almoooost, there all gone –hiccup-." Said the second Grunt as the first pulled the hose away.

Lugia shifted grumpily and was making noises as if it was ill but was still sleeping.

"Dude what a jip, wake him up I want to see him in action!" said the second Grunt.

He then reached into his locket and pulled out a PokéWhistle took a deep breath and blew it.

Although the Grunts heard nothing the Lugia heard every agonizing second of it and was wide-awake and more drunk than a sailor. Lugia awoke stumbling and trying to keep itself together as it tried desperately to maintain it's balance but began tripping over it's own feet.

_*Fthump*_

The ground shook as the massive flying Pokémon fell into the sand dazed and abused.

"Duude, we look stone sober compared to this guy!"

"I know, and he oughta' know not to drink and fly haw-haw-haaaw." Laughed the first Grunt as Lugia began to stretch his wings and then took off face first into the water and then into the sky.

"Duude, I'd hate to be who ever meets that drunk Lugia."

"Hey, have you ever noticed how much Lugia sounds like loogey?" said the second Grunt.

"Holy shit man you're right, you just blew my mind!" said the first Grunt.

_*Meanwhile in Cianwood City*_

The young Pokémon trainer Gold was just arriving at the Pokémon Center to rest his tired team after defeating Chuck of the Cianwood Gym after a total of three tries.

The young trainer was able to get a room for the night before going back to Olivine, he set his teams Pokéballs on the dresser and relaxed a few minutes and admired his badges.

"Awesome, only three more to go and then it's the Pokémon League for us!" said Gold as he looked at his five current badges. The Zephyr Badge from Faulkner, the Hive Badge from Bugsy (who Gold had mistaken for a girl), the Plain Badge from Whitney (more like Whiney), the Fog Badge from Morty and now the Storm Badge from Chuck.

Feeling bored, Gold thought a quick stroll on the beach would help him get some fresh ocean air.

'_The guys will be alright if I leave them here, after all the Pokémon Center is a safe place.'_ Thought Gold as he left his room.

It was very late but Nurse Joy allowed Gold to go for a walk since the beach was so close and secluded. The moon was full and the light shining from it was a magnificent blue as it danced on the surface of the ocean, the waves on the sand gave off a calm ambience to the cool breeze off the ocean.

"Not much longer now, soon I'm gonna' reach the Pokémon League and beat the Elite Four and then the champ himself, Lance. But I wonder what he was looking for when I stopped by the Lake of Rage?" pondered the young trainer.

Gold had encountered some members of Team Rocket in the Slowpoke Well outside of Azalea Town, and he thought they were done and over with three years ago when they failed to take over Silph in Saffron City.

"Who ever stomped out Team Rocket before must've been an awesome Pokémon Trainer, I hope I get to face him someday." Said Gold boldly looking up to the moon.

"When I do find him, it will be the biggest battle ever in history."

"WHO EVER YOU ARE YOU BETTER BE READY, BECAUSE YOU'LL HAVE GOLD OF NEW BARK TOWN TO FACE. YOU HEAR ME? I PLAN TO BEAT YOU!" yelled Gold to the sky, but then a massive figure came into his view.

"Wow…that was quick, oh no I don't have my Pokémon!"

The object grew closer as Gold became nervous.

"Uh j-just a minute, I don't have my Pokémon with me m-maybe we can set something up, you have a PokéGear right?" said Gold as he fumbled around in his bag for his device before remembering he had it on his wrist.

As the mass got closer, Gold noticed it didn't look like any ordinary flying Pokémon and it was flying rather clumsily compared to other flying Pokémon.

"What the heck is that? Is it Lyra again, that girl has some serious issues and her Pokémon are starting to inherit them!" said Gold remembering how strange his childhood friend acted around his Quilava when she first saw it.

Then the object was at least fifty feet away when it splashed down into the water.

"Oh man, I sure hope that Pokémon can swim!" said Gold as the water settled.

Then as Gold was turning to go get help something broke the waters surface and the Pokémon that had been flying was now coming towards him.

"What kind of Pokémon is that!" Gold looked in his bag for his Pokédex and then checked it out.

_Lugia, The Diving Pokémon._

_It is said that it quietly spends its time deep at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong. Known as the "Guardian of the seas". It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm._

"WHAT, there's no way that I'm looking at a Lugia it just can't be!" Gold looked back to see that there was indeed a Lugia coming up out of the ocean and onto the beach before him, but it was walking in a very clumsy way for such a legendary Pokémon.

_*Mrrruguurrrurr*_

The Pokémon stumbled towards Gold mumbling incomprehensive gibberish until it fell right in front of him.

_*WHAM*_

Lugia hit the ground causing it to shake, and the massive Pokémon's head was only two feet away from the young Johto trainer and it was looking at him in a strangely curious way.

Gold became curious about what Lugia was doing stumbling around near civilization.

"Uh…Lugia? Are you okay…can you h-hear me?" Gold asked nervously.

Then he made a brave move and actually reached out to the Lugia and gave it a gentle pat on the head.

_*Mrrrrrrr*_

The Lugia didn't react in any violent manner and actually seemed more peaceful with Gold petting it. Gold then slowly drew closer and began petting the back of its neck.

"Hey you're not such a scary guy, are you just tired?" said Gold in a mock motherly tone of voice.

Then Lugia turned to look at Gold and to his confusion, Lugia began blushing and smiling in a silly way.

_*MmmmRRrRRrrRrRRrrr*_

Gold began to wonder what was wrong with Lugia, why was it acting so silly? He couldn't think that such a revered Pokémon would act this way naturally.

"Are you feeling alright?" Gold asked Lugia.

Lugia simply smiled goofily at Gold still blushing uncontrollably as its large head moved right in front of the young trainer and then gave him a friendly lick that got the entire front of his shirt and his face.

"Nyah! Well aren't you a friendly one, I was going to wash my clothes later but it looks like you took care of tha-" Gold was cut off as Lugia got up and began to affectionately lick him even more and was getting the champ in the making covered with saliva.

"Hey Lugia dontcha' th-think that that's enough for no-eeehehe c-c-come on now that tickles, AH!" Gold said as he tried to push away from the behemoth Pokémon but then something more disturbing caught his eye.

Gold made a small glance of Lugia's lower body and noticed something peeking out; his penis had emerged and had to have been 29 inches or so.

Gold glanced up to see Lugia staring at him with a lustful look and heard a seductive purring from the Pokémon.

"Uh, ooookay, well this was…fun but I think I should get back to the Pokémon center." Said Gold with a nervous tone, sex was rather vague to him considering his young age but he KNEW that what Lugia was showing off was meant to go "IN" something and he didn't want it to be him!

Gold slowly turned back to the direction he came from and began to walk away and then broke into a sprint with the Lugia lumbering behind him.

'_Oh man, oh man, I always wanted to meet a legendary Pokémon but not like this, I'd rather it try to eat me than make love to me!'_ thought Gold as he ran as fast as he could but then he felt the ground disappear from underneath him as he tripped over a rock and landed on is chest.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no gotta' get outta here!" said Gold in a mass panic but as he made the attempt to get up he felt a tremendous amount of weight force his legs to the ground as he turned to see Lugia sitting on them and glaring down at Gold with his member aimed and ready.

"NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT! EAT ME, KILL ME, FEED ME TO YOUR YOUNG BUT DON'T DO THAT!" screamed Gold as Lugia shifted it's pelvis and drove it's massive phallus not into Gold but into is jacket!

Gold was to fear-stricken and confused to try and understand what Lugia had planned but Lugia's saliva was still covering the Pokémon Trainer enough to provide a decent form of lubrication.

The Pokémon's member emitted a strong but currently unpleasantly large amount of heat against the bare back of the helpless trainer as it began to slowly slide back and forth across his shaking body.

'_Oh sweet Arceus, what-is-it-doing-to-me?'_ thought Gold as Lugia made more mumbled euphoric noises as it began to trust faster and faster.

"L-l-l-l-l-Lugia, y-y-you don't have to d-do this to me. I th-think you're cool and all but…but…FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS PLEASE STOOOOOP!" yelled the panicked boy as he struggled to escape the weight and lust of the Lugia who was now grunting with each thrust.

_*Mrruh*_

_*Mrruh*_

_*Mrruh*_

As the Pokémon's member continued to slide across the trainers' bare back Lugia made an even more forceful moan.

*MRRRRRR*

Gold could only listen in horror as Lugia prepared to deal the final blow.

"NO! D-DON'T DO-"

_*MRRRAAaaaaaaaaaaaaagh*_

Before Gold could finish his futile pleas, Lugia's cock erupted in a blast of semen easily soaking Gold in his seed and leaving the traumatized trainer to wallow in a puddle of shame and cum as the titanic Pokémon heaved a sigh of relief.

"-th-that…" whimpered Gold lying motionless with gobs of uncomfortably warm fluids dripping off of his hat, clothes and hair.

Where there had once been the pleasant scent of the ocean, was now a scent like that of a swimming pool and it's cleaning chemicals.

Lugia then leaned in and licked the still terrified Gold clean of his jizz before stumbling off into the night sky hap hazardously.

Gold laid unmoving trying to recover from the horrific experience he just had, after twenty minutes or so, he slowly got up and washed himself off with ocean water before walking back to the Pokémon Center.

*Back at the Pokémon Center*

Gold walked almost zombie-like into the center and saw Nurse Joy.

"Oh Gold your back just in time, did you enjoy your walk?" asked Joy in a sweet tone.

"…y-yeah…" said Gold with little to no effort.

"Well that's good, you know they say that on quiet full moon nights like this, a Lugia may appear before anyone who is lucky." Said Nurse Joy unknowingly rubbing salt in the wounds.

"No, _NO_, NO, NO, _NOOOOO!_" screamed Gold as he ran back to his room at the very utterance of that Pokémon's name.

Gold immediately locked the door, got showered, put on his pajamas, and laid in bed hiding under the sheets scared stiff.

'_I will never separate myself from my Pokémon again, EVER!'_ thought Gold scared of Lugia coming back for a second round with him!

Then a ringing came from his PokéGear, it was Joey from near his hometown. Gold reluctantly answered his friend.

"H-hello?"

"HEY GOLD YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW, SO ME AND MY TOP-PERCENTAGE RATTATA WERE TRAINING AS ALWAYS AND THEN SUDDENLY THIS HUGE SHDOW FLY'S OVERHEAD AND WHAT IS IT? A LUGIA AND IT JUST LANDED NEAR BY, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS DID I THINK I'D EVER SEE SUCHA NA AWESOME POKéMO- OH SWEET ARCEUS, IT'S COMING TOWARDS US, WE GET TO MEET A LEGENDARY Pokémon UP CLOSE! SEE YA GOLD."

The conversation ended with Gold only knowing one thing, Little Joey was in for some top-percentage trauma like he had received.


End file.
